


In Which Bucky Has No Patience for Drunken Cock-Blockers

by Dandesun



Series: In Which Shenanigans Ensue [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Can't Dance, Steve Rogers is a good man, bucky loves steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandesun/pseuds/Dandesun
Summary: Bucky gets his chance to romance Steve but Steve's chivalrous nature throws a wrench into the works. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While it may seem weird to start things off with Steve and Bucky getting together, that's just how I write sometimes. My Alchemy Arc (from days of yore) is the same way. The stories come, you write them, you figure out chronology later.

All Bucky could think was _Finally… Finally_!! After pining from afar, pining up close, awkward flirting, less awkward flirting and making himself as available as he possibly could without resorting to hiring a Singing Telegram that might have included the lyrics ‘Bucky really likes you. He really thinks you’re hot. He’d like to do things with you that involve being naked a lot.’ Bucky finally had Steve Rogers, his tiny little dreamboat, in his arms and they were _doing things_.

Okay, so Bucky preferred freeform poetry because that would have allowed him more room to describe all the qualities Steve had that Bucky found so attractive. But that would have been a really long poem and Singing Telegrams are strict about rhyme scheme and meter so Bucky had to let that idea go.

He was beginning to get really frustrated at the lack of forward movement he was making in regards to Steve. It _seemed_ that Steve liked him. It _seemed_ that Steve might be interested. It _seemed_ to be the right time for them to progress their friendship into something more. The problem was that Steve made Bucky completely self-conscious, which led to second guessing, which led to freezing up… it was a vicious cycle.

And maybe it was strange that a five foot five, skinny little art student could so completely and consistently knock a six foot one engineering student on his ass but that’s what happened. Bucky was besotted which made him flustered and uncertain.

Their friends were at their wits end. 

Jane was the one that had finally pointed out that Steve’s extremely long and awkwardly detailed story about his recent visit to the old folks’ home was actually his way of actively opening the door for Bucky and waving ‘I’m available, too!’ at him. Bucky hadn’t believed her at first but he had missed a lot of the story once Steve started describing how he would dress if he were a dom in a sex dungeon. Steve was very good at describing detail and Bucky had a powerful imagination so it was easy to get distracted.

Steve’s hypothetical career in a sex dungeon after a visit at the old folks’ home actually connects but that’s another story for another time.

However, Jane knew almost everything about Steve. They had been friends since first year, tied together by danger, Steve’s heroism and Jane’s ability to set a broken nose even after being partially roofied (the roofie being the cause and the broken nose being the effect of Steve’s heroism) and Bucky had decided to take her word for it. So when the whole gang went to see _Fantasia_ at the Student Union Bucky had very obviously eye-fucked Steve the entire walk over then maneuvered them to one side of the row of seats they claimed. He slung his arm over Steve’s shoulders the second the lights went down and then kept up a running commentary during the movie but always so he’d lean close to whisper in his ear and brush his lips against the side of Steve’s face.

Steve had leaned into it every time.

This had been encouraging but Bucky wasn’t going to try to make out with Steve with their entire group of friends sitting right next to them.

So when the movie ended they stuck close but tried to look casual despite the fact that Bucky knew everyone in their crowd was painfully aware of his raging hard-on for Steve. It had survived the first year of college and Steve’s semester abroad. Had not just survived but thrived and it seemed to be a group wide decision to give them the room for this to finally fucking happen already.

No one had objected to Bucky grabbing Steve’s hand and tugging him into a slower pace so they’d fall behind the others. They were very much alone when they reached the ginkgo trees behind the library and Bucky stopped near the expansive trunk of one such tree and turned to look at Steve in the dark. The lights of the nearby library and the lights around the green space they were in gave enough illumination to see each other in.

Bucky smiled at Steve. “The first time we met, you called me a shit stain.”

Steve barked a laugh and Bucky felt a thrill go right up his spine because Steve had a great voice and a great laugh and a great… everything. “Don’t forget,” Steve reminded him. “I called you a garbage person, too.”

“Yeah, that was a great day,” Bucky sighed. “But I’m going to go out on a limb and guess you don’t think of me as those things anymore.”

“I was grossly misinformed about you at the time,” Steve pointed out. “Due to my own rash assumptions and the actions of the _actual_ shit stain and garbage person…”

“Don’t say his name,” Bucky warned. “Because I seriously want to kiss you and that would not help preserve the mood at all.”

“Oh,” Steve stood there, blinking under the tree, and flushing, too. Even in the dim light Bucky could see that.

“Now, don’t act all surprised,” Bucky chided him, touching Steve’s chin with his thumb. “Come on… you’ve gotta know I’m crazy about you, right?”

“Yeah…” Steve hedged. “But I didn’t want to be all Tony and say ‘Of course you want to kiss me. Doesn’t everyone?’ I mean, I know confidence is supposed to be sexy but--”

“Please don’t make the reason I kiss you be to shut you up about Tony Stark.”

“Sorry.”

“Okay,” Bucky took a deep breath. “ _As I was saying_ , I’m glad you don’t think I’m a shit stain anymore because I think you’re great. You’re cute and sexy at the same time and I’m not sure how that works but you pull it off. You’re just beautiful, inside and out, and you see things like no one else and I’m really happy we’ve gotten to be friends much less… maybe, hopefully, more than that. So… yeah.”

“You gonna kiss me now, Buck?”

“Guess I’d better,” he grinned. “Then get you back to your dorm before you freeze out here.”

“Try warming me up, first.”

Which was how Bucky finally got to kiss Steve. And it was wonderful. He even managed to warm him up a little but February in upstate New York is still bitterly cold at night and Steve still needed to get inside before his traitorous immune system decided to make itself known.

And that had been Tuesday.

Now it was Friday and it was a regular thing for the whole group to go out on Fridays. Their place of choice was Arne and Olaf’s (or just AO’s), run by two gigantic Norwegian guys (Arne and Olaf) who wore Nordic sweaters, drank Akkavit and made weird sounding but delicious cookies. They were impossibly healthy and handsome and had been together for fifteen years so their place was the hangout for most of the LGBTQ+ population of Kirby and Lee College.

Bucky had already been witness to Steve’s attempts at dance. If Steve concentrated, it was stiff and awkward and consistently a half-step behind the beat. If Steve decided to say ‘fuck it’ and dance with wild abandon, it was still awkward, maybe hit the beat half of the time, and really weird. Bucky didn’t mind either way. He thought it was all cute. Natasha tried not to take it all personally because she knew Steve wasn’t the kind of guy who would purposefully hurt her feelings with his horrible dancing. It was also how she knew Bucky was totally in love with Steve.

“His dancing hurts me… it physically hurts my soul,” she had moaned. “And you think it’s _adorable_. It must be love.”

“He’s so earnest,” Bucky had sighed. They had actually been watching Steve on the dancefloor with Wanda and Sam at the time. Wanda danced a lot like Steve… but with far more grace and rhythm so she was enjoying herself. Sam looked like he was witnessing an atrocity. “He’s trying so hard… look at him! Look at him go!”

“You disgust me,” Natasha had hissed.

So Bucky had no fear of Steve’s inability to dance and mentioned several times throughout the week that he couldn’t wait to get on the dancefloor with Steve. It was meant to put him at ease. The panicked expression on Steve’s face the first time suggested Bucky had failed epically at that. Bucky had maybe hinted several times after that, that it wasn’t the dancing he was looking forward to, it was the close quarters and the potential for grinding and hard-ons. Steve looked relieved and said that hard-ons weren’t going to be a problem.

The good thing was that after ten o’clock at Arne & Olaf’s dancing wasn’t really required. It was more about throbbing to the music. And after midnight, one didn’t even need to throb to the beat. So when Steve sidled up and asked Bucky if he wanted to dance, well, he didn’t need to be asked twice. It was mere moments before they were fully entwined with Bucky wrapping one arm around Steve’s waist in the hopes that he’d be able to help them move together. (He did.)

It was two bodies learning how to fit together in motion. Face to face, back to front, legs and arms, heads against necks, lips against ears. Bucky had been imagining such things for longer than Steve but there was a sharp yet delighted glow in Steve’s eyes as they slotted themselves against one another as if some deep yearning had been confirmed as correct. His body went soft against Bucky’s and his mouth lifted in invitation.

When Steve offered Bucky an invitation, Bucky took it. Well, except for the times Steve invited Bucky to go fuck himself. Those weren’t one hundred percent accepted. Although if Bucky interpreted fucking his own hand as fucking himself then he did take those invitations _seriously_ just not all the time. There was something extremely alluring about a raging Steve Rogers which was a good thing because that’s all Bucky got for the first four months.

But here, now, was his _finally… finally_! And making out on the dance floor was all well and good but when Bucky jerked his head towards the back, Steve nodded. The back was all shadowy and dusky and generally where people went to do some heavy necking… and sometimes more. It wasn’t entirely unusual for some sort of sex to be had in the back, oral was the most common but one could never underestimate the impatience of young college students hopped up on alcohol, dancing and the pheromones that rocketed around the club on weekends.

Bucky wasn’t necessarily interested in testing Steve’s interest in semi-public sexual exploits especially this early in their romantic endeavors. That could come later. After some discussion and plenty of extremely private sexual exploits. A hard-core makeout session involving some heavy petting in the shadowy back of AO’s? That wasn’t crossing any lines, that was just foreplay!

Not that kissing Steve was ‘just’ anything because kissing Steve was the best. Bucky happily indulged in lips and tongue and long artistic fingers sweeping through his hair, stroking his neck, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping around the curves of his body. _Oh… yes…_ Steve knew what he was doing, no doubt.

“Steve… Stevie…” Bucky murmured as Steve nibbled on his collarbone. “Stay with me, huh?”

“Mm?”

“Come back and stay with me tonight…” Bucky met Steve’s gaze as he lifted his head to look at him. He tightened his grip around Steve’s waist. “Hell, stay the whole fucking weekend.”

Steve regarded Bucky for a moment then propped one elbow on Bucky’s shoulder and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “I’m pretty sure this is where I wonder if you’ll respect me in the morning, right?” Steve batted his eyes.

It just wasn’t fair. All of the girls said so. Steve had the longest, prettiest eyelashes out of all of them and never had to use mascara or anything.

“You punk,” Bucky growled, squeezing him a bit tighter. “You ain’t some chick in one of those movies from the fifties.”

“Don’t get me started on the sexual politics bullshit of the mid-century,” Steve told him. “Or the double standards that still exist…”

Bucky kissed him, slipping his tongue between Steve’s lips because, after all, Steve did say not to get him started.

“What about your roommate?” Steve asked breathlessly when they parted.

“Monty owes me,” Bucky said, pulling out his phone. “He owes me big and he owes me repeatedly.” He narrated as he tapped out a message to his roommate. “Hey. I’m bringing my babydoll back to the room so clear out.” He hit send then looked at Steve. “Did I jump the gun? You didn’t actually say you’d come over.”

“Come on, Buck,” Steve brushed the tips of their noses together. “Of course I will.” He nodded at Bucky’s phone. “Are you sure, though? It seems kind of brusque.”

“I’ve had more than a few calls from Monty about doing the same in the middle of the night. I told you, he owes me.” His phone buzzed back and Bucky smirked as he read the message. “Well, he’s not thrilled but he knows better than to make me call in a marker. So, we’re good… you ready?”

“I’ll close out the tab,” Steve stood up, adjusting himself not at all discreetly but why pretend. “You tell the others and make sure everyone’s accounted for.”

“No one left behind, I know.” He adjusted himself as well because, well, the dancing, the kissing, the hands everywhere, the promise of things to come as soon as they got back to Essex Hall where Bucky lived… he was primed and ready.

Natasha, Clint and Sam were still around so Bucky went to tell them he and Steve were headed out. He got a round of knowing smirks as they all gazed pointedly at his chest. He looked down to see that his shirt was still unbuttoned and he had a few love bites blossoming on his skin.

“What, you think I’m embarrassed?” He gave the others a ‘spare me’ look. “He’s deft with the buttons,” Bucky crowed. “Can’t wait to see what he does to a button fly.”

“Dude,” Sam sighed. “Over. Sharing.”

“I brag about my babydoll,” Bucky reminded them. “I did it before I even got him. Now that I do…”

“You know, Wanda predicted it would get worse when they finally got together,” Natasha piped up, narrowing her eyes. “How irritating it is to see she’s absolutely right.”

“Well, my hands’ll be full all weekend so you’ll get radio silence from the both of us.”

“Where?” Sam asked pointedly.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky gave Sam’s shoulder friendly shove. “We’re not displacing you. We’re going to my place.”

Clint’s gaze slid over Bucky’s shoulder. “Uh… was there any talk about a threesome?”

“What?” Bucky scowled then followed his gaze. 

Steve was at the bar talking to a girl who was clearly well in the bag. He leaned over to talk to Arne and then tried talking to the girl again.

“Steve wouldn’t suggest a threesome with a girl that far gone,” Sam told Clint.

“No,” Natasha agreed. “Which means--”

“He’s rescuing her,” Bucky finished. He let his shoulders sag and his head drop briefly but quickly recovered and went to where Steve was to get the whole story.

“On the upside,” Natasha said loud enough to be heard by Bucky. “He’s not bleeding this time.”

“Yet,” Sam replied darkly. 

“Stevie?” Bucky dragged the two syllables out hoping that was all the question he needed to ask.

To his credit, Steve understood immediately. He leaned close to Bucky. “Look, she’s in a bad way, her friends deserted her and she lives at Ballston Hall. She’s right next to you so it’s easy for us. And I don’t like the way those guys were looking at her.” He gave a flick of his chin to said guys.

Bucky glanced over where a trio of dudes were sullenly drinking their beers. Olaf was standing near them casually but obviously making sure they stayed put.

“Arne didn’t either,” Steve continued. “He’s covering the cab for us, it should be here any minute. Come on.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. It wasn’t a question of whether it was the right thing to do. That’s just how Steve was. And he always noticed things like that. Steve had a radar for people who needed help. Unless it was himself but that was another problem for another day. He moved with Steve to flank the girl to help her off the stool she was slumped on.

“Cab’s here,” Arne pointed out the door.

“Good,” Steve turned the girl with gentle hands. “Okay, we ready to go?”

The girl looked blearily at Steve and then focused on Bucky. “Heeey,” she drawled. “Your friend is hot. Hi, hot friend.”

“Uh,” Bucky said brilliantly.

“Wanna make out, hot friend?”

“No,” he replied immediately, sending a helpless look towards Steve.

Steve jerked his head as he looped one of the girl’s arms around his shoulders. “Pick your battles, Buck.” 

Which was _rich_ coming from Steve “I Pick Every Battle” Rogers.

They managed to get her into the cab and squeezed together in about a third of the space she took up. Bucky was more than happy to have Steve pressed against him but he really didn’t like having an up close and personal audience along with it. Especially an audience that kept leering at him.

“What’s your name?” Steve asked politely.

“Shannon. … … I mean, Shelly. Yes.”

This girl was easily beyond repair as far as Bucky was concerned. Fake names in the face of Steve’s politeness? Steve’s politeness could be weaponized and this one was giving out fake names.

Not that it mattered, Bucky reminded himself. This was a mercy mission. Drop the vulnerable drunk girl off at her dorm and then back to his room for sexy times with his new boyfriend. Okay, so they hadn’t even been on kissing terms for a week yet but, in Bucky’s head, they were boyfriends and that’s just how it was. The heart wants what it wants and his heart wants Steve Rogers to be his boyfriend with all the kissing and the dexterous fingers and the pretty sighs and soon to be naked times.

“You know, hot friend, you don’t have to play hard to get,” Shannon-Shelly suddenly piped up. “You don’t mind if I make out with your hot friend, right? Of course you don’t…”

In one fell swoop, she grabbed Steve by the collar and pulled him so she could climb over him. Steve wound up face down on the seat with a muffled squawk and a knee in his back while Shannon-Shelly pulled Bucky’s shirt up and licked his stomach.

Bucky shrieked and then denied it ever happened for the next five years.

But the melee that happened immediately after became one of his favorite stories.

“Get _off_ him, bitch!”

“Stop being a prude!”

“Steve?!”

“ _Mmrrggllppph_!”

“I said _get off_ of him!”

“Take your shirt off--- ow!! That was my hand!”

“That was my dick!! _Get off of Steve_!!”

“God! Are your knees made out of knives?!”

Bucky had managed to shove Shannon-Shelly back enough to get Steve upright again. And, while it wasn’t his proudest moment, he did immediately use Steve as a human shield because Shannon-Shelly had already tried to grab his dick and that shit was not going to play.

And didn’t it just figure? _Steve_ was the one who noticed she had been abandoned and needed help. _Steve_ had noticed the guys eyeing her in her vulnerable state. _Steve_ had been the one to ask if she needed help and offered it freely. _Steve_. But did she pay any attention to Steve? No. That was unjust and wrong. Not that Bucky wanted her to be trying to grab Steve’s dick but it was the principle of the thing.

Steve was noble and chivalrous and good and what did she do?

“Listen you little twerp,” she jabbed a finger at Steve. Well, sort of, she actually jabbed it just off of his shoulder because her vision was clearly not the best at the moment. “I’m trying to get with your hot friend and you are being a skinny. little. cock-blocker.”

_Oh. Hell. No._

“Oh _fuck_ you, you fucking _fuck_!!” Bucky bellowed. “ _Steve_ is not the cock-blocker, _you are_! I don’t want you anywhere near me! You’re sloppy, you’re a fucking mess, you reek of gin and even your friends ditched you because you are clearly _just that awful_! I should be making out with this gorgeous little work of art right now,” he gave Steve a slight shake. “But, instead, I’m fending you off and listening to you insult the guy who was nice enough to notice you got left stranded and decided to help out!”

He wrapped one arm around Steve’s chest pulling him back against his own and jabbed a finger right back at her. “You are getting in the way of my being able to blow what is probably the prettiest dick on campus! So you need to sit in your corner and _shut the fuck up_!!”

“Who says you’re blowing me? Maybe I’m blowing you?” Steve questioned.

“Oh… Jesus, Steve. Big picture.”

“I’m just saying…”

“Big. Picture.”

Steve sighed but it was a happy sigh.

Shannon-Shelly grumbled. “What’s he want with _you_ when he could have _me_?”

Steve just laughed. Bucky was seeing red, again, because drunk, sloppy and stupid just insulted Steve, again, and Steve laughed.

Steve had a great laugh.

“Oh, honey,” Steve cackled. “Bless your heart.”

At which point, the cabbie cracked up. She pulled over with a sing-song “Here we are. Ballston Hall!” then quickly got out of the cab and opened the door that Shannon-Shelly was slumped against. Steve and Bucky got out the other side and as they walked to the front door of Ballston Hall, Steve rubbed his back and grimaced.

“If she hurt you, I’m shaving her head,” Bucky hissed.

“Leave her hair alone,” Steve sighed with a smile. “But that’s a nice sentiment.”

The buzzed at the door and waited a few minutes for an RA to arrive. “Oh, Marti… what happened?”

Bucky raised his arms in the most dramatic WTF shrug he could manage. Well, at least they had a real name now to put the final topping on this story… because this story was being _told_.

The cabbie actually explained the whole situation and the RA thanked everyone and ushered Shannon-Shelly-Marti inside. The cabbie turned her attention to Steve. “You are not from the South but that was a masterful use of ‘bless your heart.’ Well done.”

“It seemed the right time,” Steve grinned.

She looked at the both of them. “You boys did a real nice thing bringing her home. She was awful to you but that was a real nice thing.”

“It wasn’t about her being nice about it or anything like that,” Steve shrugged. “She needed to get home safe. That’s all that matters.”

The cabbie gave Bucky an ‘is he for real?’ look and Bucky hugged Steve from behind with a brief nod and kiss to his ear. She wished them a good night and they were left on the lawn between Ballston and Essex.

“Did she ruin the moment?” Bucky asked.

“She ruined several moments,” Steve replied ruefully. “But no moments that belong to us.” 

“As awful as she was,” Bucky took Steve’s hand and led him towards his dorm. “That was the right thing to do. I don’t regret helping her out. I do regret her licking my stomach. That was gross.”

Steve laughed. "You screamed."

"No, I didn't."

Steve laughed even harder. “I’ll make it up to you, Buck.”

“Oh good…”

And never let it be said that Steve Rogers didn’t know how to follow through on a promise because it was about twenty minutes later that Bucky was spread out on his bed with Steve between his legs, his mouth on Bucky’s cock and two fingers in his ass. Bucky pounded his fists on the mattress with every stroke happily shouting out his pleasure and coming with an ‘Oh...Oh… OH… _BA...BY… DOLL_!!’

“You know,” Steve mused when he released Bucky from his mouth. “I’m not entirely sure that pet name isn’t demeaning.”

“Oh, fuck you, Rogers.” Bucky panted.

“We’ll get to that,” Steve’s laugh was like music. He crawled up Bucky’s body to kiss him. “Think I wanna fuck you first.”

“Your call, babydoll.”

“Seriously, Buck?”

“I’m thinking maybe I’ll call you that to piss you off. You might want to punish me. I’m totally down with that.”

“You’re depraved.”

Bucky grinned at Steve. He knew when Steve sounded legitimately disgusted and that wasn’t it. That was teasing. “Says the guy who came out of an old folks’ home with a sex dungeon career all planned out.”

“That get you going?”

“The question is, how did that get _you_ going?” Bucky snorted a laugh. “Jane said that was you flirting. With me.”

“You did seem rather happily dazed as I went on.”

“I was _picturing_ it.” He wrapped Steve up in his arms and hugged him tight. “And now, I’m _experiencing_ … gotta say, I like option two better.”

“Well, we’ll get to the leather and the crops some other time. You’re just going to have to settle for me for now.”

“Aw, Stevie…” Bucky kissed him. “That ain’t settling. Not even close. I hit the jackpot with you. And, just for the record, any time you want to rescue a vulnerable drunk girl who clearly does not appreciate you… that’s fine. As long as we do this afterwards.”

“Ply you with sex to do the right thing?”

“Ooo! Is that your disapproving tone? You gonna punish me after all?”

“Seriously! Depraved!”

Bucky just laughed because that’s what you did when you were happy with the person you loved most in the world. Even if it was too soon to say it, he would eventually.

And that’s also another story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Steve and the old folks' home will be told. As will the story of Steve calling Bucky a shit stain. And Bucky telling Steve he loves him. And others...


End file.
